narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kurama Leo
Kurama Leo (鞍馬, レオ) was an infiltration ninja from Konohagakure. Background 'Growing Up' Kurama Leo was born into the Kurama clan as an only child. He never knew his mother and never got the chance to ask his father about her as he died in the Kyuubi attack when Leo was five. Thus he was placed in an orphanage like many other children not having any close clan members who could afford to look after him since prices rose and money thinned out after the damage the kyuubi had dealt. Leo was at the academy at the same time as Itachi Uchiha but never talked to him, he simply knew him as the genius kid who would graduate early. After Itachi had graduated Leo took the position of number one in the class when it came to genjutsu and in the top percent when it came to just about everything except things that required physical activity instead of chakra. Leo kept to himself most of the time never really talking to anyone except to insult or correct them for making mistakes which caused him to become a little infamous amongst his class and in the orphanage. One day when Leo thought Azakai made a mistake in one of her physic's equatitions he rudely pointed out so stating how she could get something so simple wrong. Azakai knew she was right and promptly explained her working to him then told him not to insult her again. This embrassed Leo since he was hardly ever wrong when he insulted or picked up on a classmates mistake and was determined to catch Azakai when she really did make a mistake. This started a sort of rivarly between the two and this was the only time you could really see Leo and Azakai talking, and when they spoke loudly to eachother it was exchanging insults or rude comments and retorts. By the time Leo reached the age of nine his rivalry with Azakai had turned into a form of odd friendship and mutual respect. He opened up to his classmates a bit but was still rather rude and harsh in his comments. Then when he reached the age of eleven he was recruited for the infiltration program by Sarutobi. 'Infiltration Training' During the program Leo struggled with anything that required harsh physical activity and many aspects of the weapons training due to his lack of strength which was caused by LGMD a genetic disease that detearioates muscles. Despite this fact his genjutsu was still strong which is what led him to succeed so far in his career as a ninja. Azakai who had also made it into the program had taken a girl younger then them by one year under her wing. The girl was named Nagahashi Kae and like Leo was an orphan except she had a sister. The three formed a team throughout the program and participated in any group activities together. Upon passing the finial stage of their training which was participating in the chunin exams under fake names and appearances the three were put under the guidance of Fujika Surudohia a jounin and now infiltration ninja. After making it onto Team Surudohia alongside Azakai and Kae, Leo found out about his affinaty for Fire Type Chakra. Leo's skills in Genjutsu were further developed during this time. Leo only ever told Azakai of his 'condition' throughout his entire time with the team. Personality Leo was a quiet person but he had a distinct air of authority and calm confidence which was particularly clear in the way how he stood and moved, never looking down or away when someone confronted him. Leo never really expressed many emotions, those times he did it normally wasn't spoken emotions but his body langauge would change and often his emotions would reflect in his eyes. Leo was more wise then in general intelligent. He knew what his team mates where good at, what roles they played and was ready to listen and act when they were. Despite his quietness and colder front he got on well with his team mates. Appearance Leo had dark red hair shaggy hair that was semi long, often covering his black eyes if not pushed to the side. Leo wears black fingerless gloves, a dark grey shirt and knee length black pants with black ninja shoes and a black konohagakure headband. He wears the same outfit throughout the entire series. Abilities Leo does NOT have the Kurama clan kekki genkai, since it is a rare ability and it was found in another character from the origional naruto series has it however he does possess a naturally strong affinaty for Genjutsu. Because of this he has very high Genjutsu levels. However due to his LGMD condition any taijutsu that involves putting strength behind it he is way below average at. If the taijutsu has something to do with Aikido or Judo (Japanese material art that use another persons body weight against them) he is passable. Leo's stats increase drastically in other fields because he is aware of his medical condition and has to train to make up for it in other area's. Status Part I Leo first appears during the chunin exams in the forest of death when he and the rest of team Surudohia are sent undercover to see if any of the candidates might have anything to do with Orochimaru's sudden appearence. During the time in the forest of Death Leo watches Kabuto and his team for a majority of the time. While he found the fact that they split up so easily and willingly he did take into consideration that they had taken te chunin exams at lest twice before and there for this may not of being that surprising. Upon arriving at the rendavous point Leo and his team were ordered to continue to observe and compete in the chunin exams. During the preliminary he was set up to fight Azakai. Azakai withdrew from the fight refusing to fight a team mate even for the sake of the exam in the end he was set to fight against Kae during the last round. During the training period given to the candidates Leo is told to keep an eye on Gaara but not to approach him directly it having being determined that doing such a thing would near certainly get him killed. Leo attempted to befriend both Kankuro and Temari along with their sensei but failed even because they were determined to not let anyone near them. This left Leo to the spying aspect of his task one night while watching Gaara he and Azakai saw him kill Dosu. Azakai reported the incidnet resulting in more ninja from the leaf being told to keep an eye on the sand siblings and their sensei. Whilst fighting Kae in the third round which took place between Shikamaru and Naruto's matches. Leo and Kae both took decent damage from it with Kae coming out the victor. Leo was taken and treated for burns before the invasion started. Leo went to help and found himself fighting alongside Azakai. When they discovered that Kae was going a on rampage, destraught from watching their sensei die Leo knocks her unconsious and breifly Azakai and Leo evacute injured ninja to the hospital however they are told to help out against the summoning attacking the village. Leo is killed when he tries to push an unnamed ninja out of the way of the path of a falling building. While the other ninja is only hurt Leo is killed. In his last moment Leo regrets not telling Kae that he loved her and that he couldn't fullfill his dream of protecting the village he loved so much. During his funeral Kae says as she lays down her flower that he did protect his village because he had protected her and some other members of the village. Trivia * Leo had a crush on Kae * Leo knowing of his condition LGMD knew that soon he would soon be rendered helpless and die anyway because of the rate his muscles were detoriating hence why his recklessness during the invasion arc * Leo's favourite flower was the Autumn Crocus because it was a beautiful flower but it was deadly all the same. * He liked eating small strawberry flavoured sweets, infact anytime he wasn't training he could be seen eating them and always carried some on missions. Reference Nagahashi Kae Aburame Azakai Deviant art (Credit to all the people's bases that I use) LGMD Beautiful but Deadly Flowers Category:Original Character Category:Male Category:Konohagakure Category:FINAL